


Moments in time

by Gcf_khaleesi



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Multiple, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:47:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 10,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23393494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gcf_khaleesi/pseuds/Gcf_khaleesi
Summary: Just some moments from on the boat/road to winterfell.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen
Comments: 60
Kudos: 123





	1. Comfortable

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for my english as it's not my first language. 
> 
> I always wanted to write short moments from what I think would've happened on the board so I did.
> 
> The chapters won't be long and won't follow on each other they are just random moments.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon and Daenerys talk.

"God, you are freezing." Jon hissed as he felt Daenerys lay down on his chest. He instinctively covered the both of them with a thick blanket while rubbing her back.

He felt her give a soft kiss on his chest as she sighed into his chest. He slowly opened his eyes and looked down at her, she still made his breath hitch. There was a part of him that still couldn't believe that she was his. His arm tightened the grip around her waist as his other free hand stroked trough her silky hair that tonight was free of its usual braids.

She hummed softly against his chest as he continued to run his hand through her hair. They fell into a comfortable silence for a while, before he was the first one to break it "it'll get colder."

She groaned at that as she sat upright and he let out a small chuckle.  
"Come here" he said, now missing her warmth as his hand stroked over her back.

She raised a single eyebrow in question but did as he asked and laid back down, this time not on his chest but next to him.  
Jon rolled on his side as she did the same, the two of them now facing each other. He looked at her as he let his gaze wander from her face to the silky gown that didn't hide much from his sight. She looked radiant, he thought her to be beautiful when he met her at Dragonstone but back then couldn't let his mind wander towards that. 

Now with her barely dressed resting next to him he could so he did and let both his mind, hands and mouth wander as his arm grabbed her waist and brought her closer to him and perked himself up on his other arm as to be able to reach the spot below her ear that he knew would cause her to moan and started kissing and licking it like a starved man and she did, she let out a small moan and he smiled against her skin "hmm, Jon." She said as he kissed up towards her cheek and back down right next to her mouth before claiming her into a passionate kiss  
His hand that had covered her waist had now cupped her cheek so that he could deepen the kiss as he rolled over her, making her fall with her back against the mattress.

He kissed her until they were both breathless and had to let go off each other for some air. He gave her a smile as his thumb stroked trough her hair.  
"Well at least I'm not freezing anymore now." Dany said with a cheeky smile

"Just doing my duty" he answered with his voice hoarse from the kiss they'd just shared. "Can't have the dragon queen freeze to death on my watch" he said while peppering small kisses over her throat.

He felt her hand undoing the hair tie he used to keep his hair out of his face. She grappled a handful of hair when it flowed freely and unruly on his head.  
"You really got something with my hair" he grumbled against the side of her throat where now his head was nuzzled  
"Look who’s talking" she whispered as she gave him a forehead kiss.

Both of them feeling exhausted and tired from the day they simultaneously spoke "can we" they both laughed as they spoke at the same time.  
"Tonight can we just sleep" Dany continued as Jon let her go first. Jon being tired and almost asleep just nodded before saying "I was going to ask the same thing "

He felt Daenerys sigh and before they knew it they both fell into a deep and comfortable sleep, Jon nuzzled in her neck as she stroke his hair before also falling asleep under him, now fully warm.


	2. Baths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon and daenerys take a bath together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first time in a long while that I've written any kind of smut so sorry if it's... bad

"Missandei" Jon said loudly, halting Missandei as she turned around to face him. He opened his mouth but got stopped when she spoke as first "her grace is taking a bath in the room on your left." She said pointing towards the door behind him.  
He nodded her goodbye as she gave him a kind smile before she turned back around, walking towards Greyworm who stood waiting for her at the end of the corridor.

Jon who stood rooted in the middle of the corridor also started moving towards the door Missandei had pointed towards and went inside, closing the door silently behind him as he walked towards the heap of silver hair that was laying freely over the edge of the small, metal bath.

"Missandei?"  
"Not exactly." Jon answered, with this she turned her head towards where he was now standing. "Jon, what a pleasant surprise " she said lifting her right eyebrow as she spoke.  
"I was searching for you and Missandei said you'd be here."

"And now? Are you going to wait until I'm ready with bathing or are you going to join me?" She gave a grin at this as he shook his head and chuckled.  
He undressed himself slowly as he felt her eyes follow his every move, wanting to make her wait. Until he was fully naked and his clothes had been all been thrown on the ground one by one.

He walked closer as she shuffled forwards so he could step in behind her as he sank down into the very warm water "fuck this is hot." He said through his teeth as she leaned backwards and let the back of her head fall on his chest.  
He wrapped a arm around her waist as he pulled her back even closer to him so she was now lying trapped between his arms and legs, her back on his chest.

"I like my water warm" she hummed as she stroked his thigh.  
He grabbed her hand as he felt that she started to stroke closer, making a pool of heat grow in his crotch area. She moaned as he gave her a kiss on the back of her neck.

She tasted like honey, he thought as he trailed small kisses on the back of her neck, making her gasp as his beard scraped the sensitive skin, turning it almost red. His right hand started trailing up and down her side before finally letting his hand wander towards her right breast. He felt her lean more against him as he started playing with the perked nipple that was begging for attention.

She groaned as she let her head fall backwards exposing her throat, which he started lapping on. He sucked on the column of her neck as he pinched her nipple which made her back arch even more into his chest.  
She let out a whine as his hand finally abandoned her nipple as he let out a small laugh that sounded like a snort. "Impatient woman." He grumbled against her throat that was now spotting a red spot, that stood out against her white skin.

She turned his head towards him as he dipped down and claimed her mouth with a deep kiss.  
He moaned and deepened the kiss even further as he felt her hand graze his now fully erect cock.  
She was the first to break the kiss as his hand was now covering her sex, which was slick with want.

"Jon" she moaned as his finger found her clit and she again fell backwards with her eyes closed as he started teasing her nub while also now playing with her previously unattended left nipple with his other hand as he again covered her throat with his mouth, sucking and lapping at her skin.

"Fuck" she groaned out as he slept one finger inside her while rubbing her clit with his thumb.  
She wined as he slowed his hand movements "what do you want." He asked against her neck "tell me" his voice was almost unrecognizable, deep, raspy and laced with lust .

"I want you to fuck me with your fingers." She breathed out as she gave him a heaving kiss on his plump red lips.  
He did as she requested and started moving his thumb and finger that had been stilled seconds before again, he slipped in a second finger easily as he continued to work her clit and her nipple while peppering kisses over any patch of skin he could reach.

He sped up his movements even more as he felt her nails sink into the sling on his thigh, giving him the message that she was nearing her peak.  
She griped his thigh hard when she came after a few more strokes with a loud gasp, making it almost draw blood from the grasp she had on it.  
She slumped backwards, her chest rising up and down quickly as she fell backwards into his embrace.

"From now on you'll always join me in bath." Daenerys gasped out, sinking back against Jon's chest, him smiling brightly as he wrapped both of his arms around her waist, locking her into his embrace before grabbing her jaw, turning her head sideways so he could give her a final kiss before he too slumped backwards with his back against the end of the tub.

"I was planning to do that anyways. "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments do make my day so dont be afraid to leave some of them.


	3. Sleepless stories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon and dany can't sleep and talk about their past a little bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been drowning in school work this week so I'll update slowly.

Jon looked up towards the ceiling as he stroked Daenerys’s her back softly, letting his hand trail across her spine as she cuddled closer to him in response.

"Can't sleep?" He grumbled out.  
"No." He looked down to her as she also turned her head upwards to her, resting her chin on his chest.  
"Me neither" he sighed as he kissed her forehead. She let out a groan as she rolled off from him, flopping down next to him.

He, missing her warmth swiftly rolled towards her so that they both were now facing each other. Instinctively he wrapped his arm around her waist, bringing her closer.

"Jon?" She whispered, breaking the silence they'd just been in before she continued with her question "how is winterfell like?"  
"Cold." She hit him lightly at his side as she rolled her eyes at his answer. "It's not big, not really. The people are stubborn and the weather is cold and unforgiving sometimes. "  
"Are the people more stubborn than their king?" She teased smiling wildly. "Former king." He said while stroking the back of her head. "But yes."

"You must be excited to go back home." She said softly.  
"It was never home, not really. Don't get me wrong I like the familiarity of it and I love my family. But being a bastard, I didn't feel at home sometimes. There was Arya whom loved me the most and never saw me as anything but a brother, same as Robb. But I wasn't welcome at the feasts or to sit at the front with the rest of the starks."  
"She punished you for your father's sins." Daenerys whispered, referring to Catelyn.

"I never had a home either." She said, changing the subject, sensing that Jon didn't want to talk about his experience, "The one memory I have is a house with a red door with in the back of the garden a lemon tree. I don’t even know if it's real or made up anymore." Her breath stroking his cheek as she spoke.

"And the only family I had was..." she strolled off as she closed her eyes and sighed "Viserys." He said, finishing the sentence for her.  
Jon soothed her back, this was the first time she talked about her past to him and he didn't want to push her to so he whispered "you don't have to talk about it" against her cheek as he kissed it.

"He wasn't always mad, back when I was younger he took care of me. Sold our families trinkets so I could eat, but for every piece he sold it seemed as he lost a piece of himself. When he sold the last piece, that's when he started growing mad."

"He got obsessed with taking back the Targaryen crown. He ended up getting an army for selling me." At this Jon let out a loud breath trough his nose, trying to contain his anger. He had known that she'd been sold as she mentioned it when he met her at Dragonstone but didn't know it was her own brother who had done that to her.

His hand stroked trough her silky hair as he gave a small comforting kiss on her lips. "I'm sorry that happened to you."  
She responded to this with a kiss, not wanting to continue to talk about the past before she then snuggled back into his chest.

They held each other close in silence as they comforted each other with kisses and touches before they both finally fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment bcs idk if this is good tbh


	4. Kiss and make up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon and dany have a fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this instead of sleeping so sorry for any mistakes.

"We've discussed this Dany, you are not going to be on the frontline! It's better to wait until the night king comes." Jon said through his teeth as he let out a breath to soothe the anger he felt was rising up.

"And watch my people die while we stand safely on the sidelines? I can burn trough some rows of wights and help them, because we both know it'll be a blood bath. " she said as she placed the room, his eyes following her as she did.

"Exactly" he said standing up as he did before he came closer to where she was standing. "It'll be a bloodbath." He took her hands in his hands as he spoke. "I won't be able to fight without worrying about your safety if you'll be helping us in the frontlines."  
"How do u expect me to be watching and waiting on the sidelines while you'll be on the ground fighting?" Her eyes were now blazing with anger as she snatched her hands from the grip he'd had on them.

"Dany." He said as he closed his eyes in frustration. "You won't be at the frontlines that's the end of it, I won't let you."

"I'd like see you try and stop me when the war begins." She said trough her teeth. "I will be at the frontlines, I'm their queen. They are fighting for me what queen would I be if I didn’t do the same for them and yes there is a chance of falling from drogon or dying but that chance exists in every war."

She said as she walked back towards her bed were she plopped down on the mattress "this isn't my first war nor will it be my last if we survive."  
"What if you don't " he asked closing his eyes tightly before continuing "what if you don't survive. "  
"Then so be it." At this he turned away from her as he threw on his clothes before walking towards the door "what are you doing?" He heard her ask as he opened the door.

"Getting some fresh air." Was the last thing he said before walking out of her cabin, closing the door behind him as he did.

He let out a loud sigh with his eyes closed before walking towards the deck of the ship, where he brooded against the railing. It was still early in the morning as the sky was almost pitch black, only a sliver of the sun that was starting to rise peaking up. The crew and her advisors were still asleep as well, only a few handful of the unsullied were awake, who were manning the deck.

He let out a sigh as he felt two warm hands wrap around his waist. "I'm sorry" he felt her say against his back.

He dropped his head downwards. “me too" his voice barely louder than a whisper as he said it before turning around to face her.   
"Let's go back to bed. " she said as she took his hand into her smaller one. He gave her a small, soft smile as he stepped next to her. They walked back towards their cabin with their hands locked together.

Once inside the cabin she poured both of them a cup of wine before joining Jon, who was sitting down on the mattress, giving him a cup while she sat down next down to him.

"I know u want me to wait until the night king comes but I can’t do that." She said as she drank a sip from her cup.  
"I know, I'm just afraid. Afraid that you will die. " he said as he stared into the cup.  
He closed his eyes as he felt her hand cup his cheek before kissing him "and I'm afraid that you'll die, but I won't try stop you from fighting on the ground because I know you would do anything for your people."

"I love you." Jon said before he looked up to Daenerys, who was staring at him with awe and a bit of shock. Neither of them had confessed it until this moment.

Daenerys smiled as she kissed him, "I love you too." She whispered against his mouth, her warm breath against his mouth making him lean closer to her.  
He felt as she took away his cup and set it down next to where she had put hers before throwing her arms around his neck and bringing him into a deep kiss, he quickly responded this kiss with his hand flying towards the back of her head to grab a fist full of hair before probing his tongue to her lips, begging for entrance which they got.

Their tongues exploring each other’s mouths, not breaking contact even as she climbed on his lap.

"Dany." He groaned as he felt her hand graze his now fully erect cock. The clothes were discarded quickly neither of them caring where they threw them.  
Jon hissed as Dany who was full naked now, began to stroke his dick. She gave him a few strokes before she aligned his cock with her wet entrance, before sliding down taking him in fully.

Jon gasped as his hands grabbed her waist tightly, marking the skin with his nails when she started riding him. Jon let out a moan as she sped up her pace "Fuck." He breathed out loudly.  
Jon, wanting more took her by the waist before throwing her down on the bed as she weighed nothing.

He crawled on top of her as she looked up at him with wide eyes. He kissed her as they both needed a second to take their breath before he grabbed her legs, which instinctively locked onto his waist as he slipped back inside her warm cunt.

He grabbed a fist full of the blanket that was covering the bed as he fucked her with fast strokes, hitting the spot inside her that made her moan out his name.  
He grunted as he started to kiss her neck with his mouth, using his other hand to tilt her head a bit upwards as he continued to fuck her.  
His breath quickened as he felt his peak nearing. He felt her let out a groan as he set a quicker pace, making the bed move as he did.

She came with his name as a cry on her lips before he followed quickly, spilling his seed inside of her as he bit down onto her shoulder before falling down on top her, his body spent.  
As he tried to catch his breath he felt her wipe his hair of his sweaty forehead before kissing it. "I love you." She whispered against his forehead before she laid back down on to her cushion.

"I love you too." He said smiling against her skin before he fell into a deep sleep with a smile on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first time in a while that I've written smut so feedback would be appreciated if you liked it or not


	5. The two lovers (ser Davos pov)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ser Davos pov of the two lovers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I did Davos his character justice?

Ser Davos was walking around the temporary camp they had set for the night, he closed his eyes in exhaustion. They'd marched faster and longer then normally as Winterfell was only 5 days of away and they wanted to arrive there as soon as they could.

Everyone had gone to sleep after the Dothraki and the unsullied had set up the camp, feeling exhausted. Ser Davos however wasn't able to sleep so after 2 hours of trying he had left his tent and decided to take a walk. And as he was walking through the large camp he noticed that it was dead silent, everyone sleeping after the long day.

Ser Davos walked towards the campfire that he knew was in the middle of the camp and was shocked as he heard chattering and laughter when the more he got closer to it, he stopped in his tracks when he noticed that there were two people sitting near to it, a small smile appearing on his face as he could make out the two people who were sitting with their backs turned to him, huddled close to each other’s as they were lost in their own world with their laughter and chattering were Jon and Daenerys.

Not wanting to disturb them Ser Davos stayed where he was as he continued to looked at the two people that were unaware of his presence.  
A large smile took over his small one as he noticed the smile on Jon's face. He watched as Jon kissed the top of the dragon's queen head as he brought her closer to himself.

Ser Davos looked at the man who he saw as a son a felt like thanking whatever God's there were.  
He'd seen Jon on his darkest and lowest. He had found the boy's body after he was stabbed by his own people for doing the right thing. He'd stood by him after he came back from the dead.

Ser Davos had listened as the boy had talked how he felt nothing, nothing but anger and the need to fight.  
He had seen that as well he had seen Jon almost beat Ramsey to a pulp, had been shocked as he had seen the anger and the darkness in his eyes that day.

Ser Davos had been worried that the emptiness he felt after being brought back was going to worsen and destroy Jon. So he thanked the Gods, not that he believed in any but he thanked whatever force there was for giving Jon the happiness he deserved.

Ser Davos looked at the dragon queen who was talking to Jon. He didn't know much about the woman, only knew she has a good heart but as he looked at her and saw the amount of love she had in her eyes as she caressed Jon's cheek before kissing him, that's when he knew Jon's heart was safe in her hands.

Back when they were on Dragonstone Ser Davos spoke a lot to Missandei the beautiful woman from Naath and the queens trusted advisor. She had told him stories about the queen she chose to follow and that's when he knew that Daenerys Targaryen was a just and honorable woman.

Ser Davos smiled as he remembered another memory from Dragonstone of Jon telling him that there was no time for that after he had commented on how he had been starring at her good heart, as he now watched them both being completely engulfed with each other. He had noticed that the boy was attracted to the dragon queen which hadn't been a shock as her beauty was astonishing but he knew that Jon wasn't the one who swayed to looks so when he had told Ser Davos after their voyage to the wall that he had bended the knee to her. Ser Davos had known that he had fallen in love with her completely for who she was.

Ser Davos turned around as he noticed that the kissing became more heated, he shook his head as he heard a loud giggle before he walked back towards his tent, leaving the two lovers to their own world.

Where he then finally did find some well needed sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment (I kinda have writer block btw)


	6. Of cultures, places and languages

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon and Daenerys talk about living with the dothraki and the free folk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you too bloodrevenge for the suggestion

"Why do you braid your hair?" Jon asked as his hand started untangling one of her braids. Which was easy to reach as Daenerys laid spread out in between his legs, her head resting on his stomach.

"It's Dothraki culture for the khal or khaleesi to get a braid for every battle you've won." She answered as she cuddled tighter against his stomach, kissing a peck as she snuggled into it.  
"What if you lose a battle?" He asked as he finally finished untangling the braid before moving to the next one. "Then you cut of all your braids, so that others can see your shame. "

"It doesn't answer my question as to why you braid you hair, love. You're not a Dothraki. " he questioned as he went to untangle the rest of the braids.  
"No I'm not but I married khal drogo and had to learn their culture and follow it. After he died I was left being the leader of the rest of the Dothraki that had stayed so I still followed their culture as that made them and myself more comfortable. There are parts of their culture that I didn't agree with but there are parts that I admired. The longer I was with them, the more of the culture stayed with me and I guess I just adapted it."

"Aye I understand that. " he said as he finally had entangled the last braid, coming through her now lose her with his fingers. "I spended a lot of time with the wildlings and had to adapt as well and learn and live by the rules of the free folk."

"What is something that you admired about the free folk, during the time that you were with them?" She questioned.  
"Well the fact that they were free. I admired that they didn't care about kings or queens or lords and ladies. They were free to do what they wanted and they did. They're stubborn folk but when you get taken in, they'll treat you like family."

"And you?" He asked as he looked down to her as she had turned her head towards him, letting her chin rest on his stomach.  
"The Dothraki are also a free folk in some way, they do what they want and only care about their khal. They dance and laugh and celebrate life after every battle."  
"There are of course parts that I wasn't okay with but when I became their khaleesi I stopped it. The rapping and the pillaging for starters."  
Jon eyebrows raised as she spoke. "Yeah, the wildlings also pillaged some villages."

"You know when you are pregnant and you are the Khan's wife they make you eat a horse heart?" Jon furrowed his brow but before he could ask why she answered his unquestioned question. "It is believed by the Dothraki that eating the raw heart of a horse during pregnancy will make a Khal's son strong but only if the mother can eat the entire heart."

"Did you?" He asked as he stroked over her spine soothingly, they had talked about her son and the loss of him only once. Jon didn't want to push the subject as he knew that it hurtled her to talk about it. "Yes and if you want to know it really doesn't taste good." She said before breaking out in a laugh.  
Jon smiled down at her as she laughed "I can only imagine."

"I've spended my life mostly on Winterfell and across the wall." He said before continuing "I've always wanted to see the south at some point, so humor me and tell me about the places you've been too.

"There was Pentos where we stayed before going together with the Dothraki to vaes dothrak after that I crossed the red dessert. " At this his eyes turned wide as he looked at her for conformation if he had heard that right, she nodded before continuing to talk. "Then Qarth, after that I went to Astapor where I got the unsullied-"

"Some of these days you got to tell me how you got them." He said as he broke off her sentence before letting her go on.  
"I will" she said "then there was Yunkai and then Meereen where I stayed for a while and ruled before setting sail to well Dragonstone."

"What was Essos like?" He asked as she had finished listening up the places she had been. "Essos can be beautiful but there is slavery and poverty and the heat could be unbearable at some times, certainly in the red waste where we almost died thanks to dehydration. " she answered as she let her hand trail over one of the scar above his heart.

They stayed in silence after that as she let her hand trail over his scarred chest before he broke the silence asking, "I wondered, is it hard for you to learn a language. Because, I've never been good at other tongues but you can speak Dothraki and Valyrian. "

"Dothraki wasn't easy to learn in the beginning but I got the hang of it as I had to speak Dothraki because they don't speak the common language. "  
"And Valyrian?" He asked as he let his hand trail over her cheek before wandering over to her waist where he wrapped his arm around. "Valyrian is my mother language. I grew up with it."

"Could you teach me something?" He asked. "Avy jorrāelan" she whispered against the skin of his stomach, kissing it as she did. Before looking up to him.  
"Avy jorrāelan." He repeated in his northern accent, probably butchering the word he thought as Daenerys broke out in a fit of laughter which turned into a squeak as he grabbed her by the waist and turned her around, he following smoothly covering his body with hers.

"I'm trying my best here and you're laughing " he pouted as he spoke, giving her puppy eyes as she continued to laugh. "It's okay" she said as she came down from her laugh stroking his cheek as she did.  
"What did it mean?" He asked as he kissed her neck.

"You'll find out one day." She said and before he could protest she brought him down into a kiss, making him forget about the word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment idk 
> 
> Avy jorrāelan = I love you


	7. First night on the boat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daenerys and jon spend the first night on the boat together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What would the fanfiction about their time on the boat be without the first boatsex?
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes

Jon was pacing around the room that had been given to him to stay in for as long as they were going to be sailing towards white harbour.

He walked towards the door and placed his hand on the doorknob to open it but didn't and instead pulled back and started pacing again as he muttered "what am I doing" to himself.

He closed his eyes, finally standing still as he took a deep breath to calm himself down. "We sail together." He heard her voice say in his head as he kept his eyes closed, he groaned as he thought about how she had looked at him as she had confirmed that she would be joining them and sail with them to white harbor instead of flying on Drogon.

He had come with the suggestion, said it would be best if the northerners could see them as allies but if he was being honest with himself, it was also for himself he had said that. 

He wanted her, it wasn't hard to admit it himself that he did. He had noticed her beauty from the beginning but kept every thought about that at bay until he couldn't do that anymore.

It had hit him like a brick after he had woken up with her sitting on the chair next to the bed as she had been waiting for him to wake up, her grief over her dragon,her strength and her willingness to fight with them had pushed him to the realization that he was in love with her.

Jon shook his head as he walked over to the door again as he gathered all the courage he had and opened his door, closing it behind him as he left his cabin and walked towards where he know Daenerys her cabin was.

He stopped in his tracks as he arrived to the door where the Targaryen sigil was craved on it and breathed heavily trough his mouth before he raised one hand, which hovered infront of the door for a second before he knocked on the door, his heart beating rapidly in his chest as he knocked.

His eyes widened as the door opened, revealing Daenerys who had a small look of suprise on her face as he stared at her, looking straight into her eyes as she stared back.

She opened the door as to let him in and Jon didn't waste time, stepping inside her room, once in her room he turned to face her before closing the door with a thud as they continued to stare into each other's eyes.

Once the door was closed, Jon took in a shaky breath as he looked at the woman in front of him, the woman who sometimes he thought wasn't real.

Daenerys was the first one to close to distance as she walked closer towards him, Jon as on instinct grabbed her waist, wrapping one arm around it. His other hand wandering towards her cheek which he cupped before he dipped his head down to claim her lips, which he had craved to know how they would taste, with his own. 

Jon let out a sigh of relieve he didn't know he had been holding back as Daenerys kissed him back.

Jon felt a pool of heat burn in his chest and felt warm all over his body as he felt like he was getting consumed by fire as Daenerys deepened the kiss, plunging her tongue into his mouth as he gave her entrance.

Daenerys let out a moan as Jon started to undress her, loosening her dress as he wanted to feel her skin. Jon letting out a groan as he opened the dress, letting the dress fall down her body as he finally freed her from it. 

Jon pulled back from the kiss as he needed to breathe and took a second to look at Daenerys whose only clothes now were her small clothes, which didn't hide anything as they were see trough.

Jon groaned at the sight before licking his lips as he dipped back down to claim her now fully red lips with his own again. Her hands flying to his armor that was still on, loosening it and letting it fall on the ground with a bang as it fell from his body.

His tunic followed soon as he removed it quickly, leaving him bare chested as it joined the armor on the ground.

Daenerys stared at his scarred chest as she reached out with her hand to touch it, Jon letting her trace the scars with her fingers for a few second before taking one of her hands that was tracing the scars, the other hand falling the from his chest when he started walking towards the bed that was standing in the middle of the room.

Jon rid himself of his shoes and trousers before he sat down on the edge of her bed, Daenerys standing infront of him as he was sitting down.

As to encourage him, Daenerys put the two palms of her hand on his chest and gave him a small push, Jon knowing what she meant got in the bed as he laid down on his back on her mattress. She followed swiftly, joining him in the bed as she laid down on top of him, hovering just above his lips before plunging down as they started kissing each other with a unknown hunger.

Jon groaned against her mouth as she let her hand graze over his only layer that was left, his small clothes of his lower body which did nothing to hide his growing erection. She palmed his cock trough his small clothes as he moaned into her mouth.

Jon's hands started wandering as well as he was encouraged by her clear want for him, riding her from her last layer of clothes as he bared her fully.

His hands grabbed her waist as he looked up and down her body, wondering how someone could be this gorgeous. She was perfection he thought as his eyes wandered to her full breasts, his other hand that was free calming one of them. 

Daenerys letting out a moan as he started teasing the nipple that was already a bit hardened, his fingers teasing over the nub before giving a small pinch around the nub, making it harden even more and earning a breathless gasp from Daenerys.

Daenerys dipped down as he continued to tease her nipple and started kissing down his neck as her hand rid him from the final layer that had been separating them, his cock springing free as she removed the small clothes from his body.

Jon closed his eyes as he felt her soft hand graze over his body, following a path from his stomach down to where his cock was no standing hard and proud. His eyes flew open as he felt her hand wrap itself around the shaft and groaned as he felt her hand starting to move up and down in a slow rhythm. 

"Fuck" he groaned.

Both his hands traveled up to cup her face, he brought her face gently up and pulled her down, capturing her mouth with a needy kiss.

Daenerys kissed him back, her kisses as needy as his. Her hand trailing up and down his chest as they kissed.

Jon's back lifted off the mattress as Daenerys pulled back from their kiss, her forehead leaning against his forehead as she breathed heavily. Jon missing her lips and wanting more turned them around in one swift motion so that she was now laying down on her back, him rolling on top of her as he spread her legs with his thighs, pushing into her in one swift motion as he bucked into her which earned a gasp from Daenerys as she grabbed his shoulder, her nails leaving marks into his skin.

She gasped against his mouth as he thrusted into her, kissing her as he started fucking her. Her back arched, making her slide up the cushion as thrusted hard in her cunt. Both of her hands now grabbing his shoulders as he found a rhythm that fed both of their needs.

Daenerys lifted her leg,bending her knee as she started meeting his thrusts with her hips.

Jon pulled away from the kiss as he needed to catch his breath, his thrusting stooped abruptly as he stared at the woman laying underneath him. His hand palm laid flat against the right side of her hair, his thumb rubbing softly on the side as he looked into her eyes.

He let out a shuddering breath as he took a moment to look upon her face, she was looking back at him.

He breathed heavily and shook his head before he dipped back down to kiss her again, needing to taste her and feel her again.

His kisses were heavy and needy and hard as he kissed her like a man that had been starving.

He starting picking up his thrusts again as well as his hand traveled down to her cunt, earning a groan that fell from Daenerys her lips as he rubbed her clit in the same pace as he continued to thrust into her, feeling his peak nearing as she clamped her legs around his waist.

He grunted against her mouth as she came first, her walls tightening as she came with his name on her lips.

He thrusted into her hard and fast as he felt himself being near and after a few thrusts he came hard, spilling his seed inside her as he bucked into her. His head falling into the crook of her neck as he slumped down on to her.

They laid like that for a while, both of them breathing heavily as they came down from their high.

Jon was the first to move as he rolled off her, slipping out of her as he dropped down next to her on his back.

"Fuck" he breathed out, breaking the silence as he spoke. Daenerys chuckled as she rolled on her side, her arm wrapping around his middle as she planted a kiss on his side.

He looked down at where she was laying now, her hair was a mess as her braids had loosened during their activity, her lips plump and red from his kisses, his breath hitching in his throat as she smiled up at him.

"You're gorgeous." He whispered as one of his hand cupped her cheek, his thumb grazing the soft skin as he starred at her.

"You're quite handsome yourself, Jon snow." 

Jon's eyes crinkled up as he smiled down at her, shaking his head as she whispered that against his skin, kissing his abdomen as she did.

Jon let his head drop back against the cushion as he pulled her down against his chest, cuddling her as he felt his eyes getting heavier. 

Jon closed his eyes as sleep creeped up to him.

"Goodnight, Jon"  
"Goodnight, Dany" he whispered as he let himself fall into a deep sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this is good as I don't know what to write more for this fanfic.
> 
> You can always recommend something you want to read in the comments.
> 
> Leave a comment if you want.


	8. meeting ghost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daenerys meets Ghost on the road to Winterfell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you to the people that submitted this idea.  
> hope you enjoy this chapter

Daenerys felt the cold wind on her face as she wandered around the camp, she had just checked in on the Dothraki horde and the unsullied for as they might be cold. They weren’t used to snow, but neither was she.  
She suppressed a shiver as she walked away from the camp as she needed some time to herself. Daenerys hadn’t said it to Jon yet or to her advisors, she had only told to Missandei about her worries. 

She had told Missandei how she worried about the war and the outcome of it and had explained the dread she felt at meeting Jon’s family, he had told her about them. His sisters and his brother that would be waiting on his arrival in Winterfell and it’s not like she didn’t want to believe him when he told her that they would accept her when the realized she was there to help, she wanted to believe him but she had this bad feeling that had settled in her stomach the day they left the boat and set foot in the north.

She couldn’t explain the feeling but she knew that the closer she came to arriving to Winterfell, the stronger the feeling became. She shook her head as to shake the feeling away, telling herself that it was probably just in her head and that it would all turn out to be alright as she walked further away from the camp.  
she frowned when she heard a low growl, she turned towards where the sound was coming and her eyes widened as she noticed that it was a white wolf, a white wolf with red eyes.

She stood frozen as she stared at the animal who came closer to her, Daenerys her breath quickened as the wolf flashed his sharp teeth.  
Daenerys slowly set herself on her knees in the cold snow as the wolf came face to face to her. She pulled her hands out of her gloves and slowly but surely let the wolf sniff her hands as she continued to stare in its eyes. 

She kept herself calm as she breathed softly trough her mouth as she let the wolf walk around her before coming to face her again. Her hand slowly reaching out again as she closed the space between her hand and the wolf’s snout.

The wolf surprisingly leaned forward, allowing her to pet and she did softly letting her hand rub over the white fur as she stroked his white pelt. A smile crept up at her face as she continued to stroke the wolf, feeling the soft fur trough her fingers as she petted his head.  
“Dany?” she heard a voice say behind her, knowing it was Jon she turned around and shushed him before motioning him to closer. Jon however stood still as he looked at the scene in front of him before he broke out in a smile as he crunched down on his knees, making the wolf run towards him as he knelt down.  
Daenerys let out a gasp as the wolf tackled Jon but the gasp died when she noticed that the wolf was licking Jon’s face as if it was a dog. “ghost” Jon chuckled as he sat up again with a smile on his face as he petted the wolf.

Daenerys came closer to both of them as she looked at Jon with a amusing smile “Daenerys, meet Ghost.” He said as he looked towards her with a big smile plastered on his face, a smile so big it almost knocked the breath out of Daenerys.  
Jon had been smiling more often since they had gotten to know each other better on the boat, it had started with small smiles that had continued in laughs and big smiles the more time went on and it never failed to make herself smile as well. 

Jon was a handsome man but when he smiled, he looked even more beautiful.   
Daenerys smiled back at him as she began to speak “ah so this is the direwolf you told me about.”   
“aye.” 

Daenerys reached out to stroke Ghost’s fur again and he again let her.  
“He likes you.” Jon said as he looked at her.

Daenerys her eyes crinkled up as she let out a small breathless laugh while she scratched ghost behind his ear, making his tail start wiggling as she did  
“God’s you are a wolf not a dog.” Jon grumbled under his breath as he looked at his direwolf who almost acted as a puppy as he was being stroked by Daenerys.  
“I thought you said he was waiting on you in Winterfell?” Daenerys asked as she retreated her hand, putting her gloves back on as she started to feel the cold.  
“Ghost likes to wander off and we are only 2 days away from Winterfell, he must’ve know that I was in the north. “ He explained as he stood up straight again, offering a hand to her as to help her get up. Daenerys took the hand as Jon pulled her upright, she hadn’t needed the help really but it was a good excuse to hold his hand she thought as she clasped her hand in his.

“Is the connection with Ghost like mine is with Drogon?” she asked as they started to walk back towards the camp, ghost trailing behind them as they made their way back.  
“It’s hard to explain but yes kind off, I can feel him and he can feel where I am. I don’t know if it’s like you and Drogon but I think it must be similar.” Daenerys nodded her head, understanding him.

Her bond with Drogon was also hard to explain so she didn’t mind that he wasn’t able to explain it as neither could she explain her bon with her dragons to anyone, sometimes she still couldn’t comprehend it herself.

“Well he can travel with us for the next 2 days” She said as she looked towards Ghost “there would be no reason to send him alone towards Winterfell.”  
“Aye Ghost will travel with us for the resting days” Jon said as he squeezed her hand as he gave her a soft and fast kiss on her lips “common,” he mumbled against her lips “let’s go back to camp” he said before they started walking together towards where their tent was, ghost now walking happily in front of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can always submit what you would still want to read or you feel like is missing.  
> leave a comment if you want x


	9. A conversation with Ser Davos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daenerys and Ser Davos have a small conversation as they stroll around the camp

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is short as i didn't really have time to write this week

“Ser Davos” Daenerys nodded at the older onion night who stood in front of her “may I walk with you your grace?” the man asked, his voice thick with his accent.  
“Of course Ser Davos.” She answered as a small smile grazed her lips as she started strolling around the camp slowly, Ser Davos walking next to her as he started a conversation about the weather “your grace must be used to warmer weather.” 

“yes, I am.” She admitted, Daenerys wasn’t used to the cold weather or the snow and sometimes found herself shivering through the day even though she had enough layers on, her cheeks would sometimes color red from the cold as she would ride her horse or stroll around the camp.  
“the winter can be unforgiving up here.”   
“So I’ve heard, Ser Davos and if I’m right I’ve heard the people can be as harsh as the weather.” Daenerys said as they continued to walk next to each other. “The northerners are a proud and stubborn folk, the lot of them.” 

Daenerys suppressed a chuckle as she remembered the meeting between her and Jon, she had found him stubborn and thought back then that his story about white walkers were just that, stories. She had been wrong about that and had found out the hard way that Jon hadn’t been lying about the white walkers and the upcoming war.

“they’ll see that I’m there to help and save them, they might not accept me but that doesn’t matter. What matters is working together to defeat the white walkers and the night king” Daenerys said softly.  
“they won’t be happy when they hear their king bent the knee, in all honesty when I heard it in the dragonpit I was taken aback myself.”

“were you unhappy about it?” Daenerys asked as she turned around to face Ser Davos, curious what the older onion knight thought about Jon’s decision. “I was taken aback your grace, but I think you’re a just woman. I don’t know much about you, your grace but I’ve talked a lot to Missandei and the people who follow you and they all talked about you in high regards.” Ser Davos answered as he smiled softly to Daenerys.

“Jon isn’t the kind of man that would give his heart to someone who doesn’t deserve it, in all honesty I don’t think I’ve ever seen him being happy. He is young but has been trough a lot of horrors and he carries a big burden on his shoulders, I’ve seen him fight and fight. He would do anything for his people and the people he loves, your grace.” 

The words Ser Davos said took her breath away as she listened to them carefully. Daenerys had known that Ser Davos knew about her and Jon’s relationship on the boat but the onion knight had never tried to pry about it or talked about it to her.  
“he likes brooding doesn’t he?” Daenerys joked as she flashed Ser Davos a bright smile. “aye he does” he chuckled softly before continuing “but he has been smiling more lately, if I may say so.”

A small blush appeared on her cheeks as she took in his words, nodding as answer she bit her lip as she started strolling again, Ser Davos following by her side as they walked around the camp and as they reached the spot they had began their stroll on Ser Davos bid her a good day as he said “you’re a just woman and he is an honest man, your grace. for what’s worth it I’m happy you found each other, Jon has denied himself many things, happiness is one of them but he seems to now have found it and may I say it seems like you have found it within him.” before he left, walking away from Daenerys who was smiling softly as she thought; Yes, yes I have.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed the chapter, sorry for the wait my school restarted.


	10. The morning after

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon wakes up the first morning after their first time together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was kinda stuck with this as that is the reason why it didn't update.
> 
> I've been trying to write the learning how to sword fight but it got me stuck. I'm planning to finish that chapter however.

Jon opened his eyes slowly, he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes as he went set up straight, the blanket falling down as he did so.

His bones and muscles felt sore, letting out a small sigh he looked at his surroundings. The room was filled with the morning sun light, illuminating the chamber as it shined brightly. 

Jon looked next to him, taking in a hitched breath as Daenerys laid next to him. She was laying on her side, her body turned to him as she slept soundly

He looked down at her, taking in her features as her face was turned to him. He let himself lay back onto the mattress as he laid back next to her, his hand flying out to stroke her cheekbone.

His eyes casted downwards towards her lips, he closed his eyes as remembering last night events. How those lips had kissed his lips, how they had traced his scars, how soft they were.

Jon knew that him coming to her room yesterday should feel like a mistake but for once it didn't, he didn't regret it if he was being honest with himself.

No, he thought as he placed a soft kiss on her lips. He didn't regret it.

"Goodmorning." Daenerys mumbled softly as her eyes kept close.

Jon smiled softly as his hand went from her cheek to run trough her loose hair, she must've loosened it after he had fallen a sleep he thought as his fingers flowed trough the silver hair.

Jon didn't reply as he wasn't really good with words and didn't really know what he could say.

Daenerys her eyes fluttered open, Jon's heart rate quickened as purple eyes looked into his own.

"Missandei will get here soon to do my hair." Daenerys whispered.

Jon nodded as he went to sit up again, he was however stopped by her hand. He lowered himself back down, turning onto his back as she snuggled into his chest.

"Don't I need to go before she comes?" Jon asked as his arm wrapped around her waist.

Daenerys shook her head as reply "she always knocks, I'll just tell her to come back later." Her breath fawned against his chest as she whispered it.

"Alright." 

Jon kissed the top of her head as his fingers traced the line of her spine, he felt content and younger then he had felt in a long time.

They were sailing to a war, a war that if they didn't win would mean the end of humanity. 

So for once in his life Jon would be selfish and do what he wanted and there was nothing he wanted more right now then to wake up next to her for the remaining of his days, he thought silently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's short I know but I hope you enjoyed it


	11. sword fighting lessons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon learns Daenerys some self defendig.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i beated myself up over this chapter for weeks, i had promised that i would write it but it proved to be a challenge as my knowlegde of this is close to zero.

“I want to learn how to use a sword” Daenerys said as she looked at Jon who had been dressing himself putting on back his armor for the day. Jon turned around to face her, his face holding confused look as he asked; “what?”

“I realized that I don’t know how to use a sword at all and don’t get me wrong I don’t want you to teach me everything as this would take longer than the few days we have left. But, let’s say that in the battle Drogon gets hurt and he falls down. I won’t be able to defend myself, I’d be useless without him.” She stated at Jon who now was fully turned to her, his hands still resting on the belt he had been ready to tie together as he stood still.

“Jon?” Daenerys asked as she stood up from the bed, the cold temperature of the room making goosebumps cover her skin as she was barely dressed. Her only piece of clothing being a thin nightgown that she had put on after their love making this morning.

“You said to me that you worried about me since I can’t fight with a sword, arguing that if something would happen to Drogon I would be defenseless and I thought about it and you’re right Daenerys explained to him, refreshing his memory of the fight they had when they had been on the boat about the battle.

“I can’t teach you a lot in the days that are left but aye, I can teach you some basic moves.” He finally answered after he had found his voice “why did you change your mind?” he asked, remembering the argument they had had.

“I thought a lot about it and know that you’re right I should at least know how to swing a sword, just in case.”

“you want to start now?”

“yes.” She answered as she looked at Jon who nodded as he took a middle length and thin sword “we don’t have time for practice swords so we’ll try with a thin one but I need you to listen to me so you won’t hurt yourself nor anyone, okay?” he asked as he put on his cloak.

“okay” Daenerys said as she stood up to dress herself, she rapidly put on her thick dress and her thick dress after putting on her pants and her shoes. When she was sure she was dressed thickly enough she nodded at Jon who had been waiting on her.

He opened the door for her, she walking through the door first as he followed after, closing the door behind her as they left the room.

“let’s find a place where no one will be watching us so I can teach you in peace” he whispered as he walked outside greeting Lord Wyman Manderly as they passed by him.

They had arrived at White harbour early in the morning after a fortnight voyage with the boat and as they had arrived Lord Wyman Manderly hadn’t really welcomed Daenerys warmly but had given her and Jon each a room as well as letting the Dothraki and The unsullied set camp close to his house.

They would only stay at white harbour for a day and night and would leave early in the morning as they needed to get to Winterfell as soon as possible.

Jon and Daenerys had walked until they found an empty spot far away from prying eyes. “here will do “ Jon mumbled as he gave her the sword, Daenerys taking the sword by the hilt as she grabbed it with her right hand.

“okay, important thing is that you have a good grip on the hilt of the sword. Your sword is an extension of yourself.”

Jon explained as he walked behind her before he grabbed her right arm, hoisting her arm up making her point the sword as he guided her hand “make sure that you defend yourself while you’re attacking as well” he breathed in her ear as he whispered softly.

His hand came to rest on the dip of her waist as he guided her into position before stepping from behind her, taking out another smaller sword he had taken. He stopped in front of her and raised the sword “okay swing at the sword I’m holding.”

Daenerys did as she was told, gripping the hilt of her sword tightly as she swung hard. Her sword colliding with Jon’s, Jon swung lightly back as he told her “your feet are important as well, you need to move your feet along with the way you move. See it as a dance.” Jon began to circle around her, Daenerys eyes and body following him as he did so.

“When it looks like I’ll attack, you attack back. Follow my movements as you will be able to predict where I will attack.” Jon said, his grey eyes boring into hers.

Jon’s sword swung again, Daenerys quickly responded as she moved before swinging her sword hard. Making his sword fall out of his hands as hers collided with his, Jon’s brow furrowed slightly as he went to pick up his sword.

“I’m going to find some wooden swords, there must be some laying around here. I want to try something but am not sure about using real swords for that as we might end up hurting each other.” Jon said as he asked for her sword, which she gave to him before he turned to walk to the house they were staying out.

Jon returned quickly, two large wooden swords in his hands. He gave her one of them as he went to stand in front of her again, he moved to attack her without warning but Daenerys moved sideways and turned, making Jon miss her as she swung her wooden sword and hit his arm.

The two wooden swords started fighting, Daenerys swung easily with the light wooden sword and moved quick. Jon moved back as he looked at her “I wanted to try fighting directly, it’s because you responded quickly to attacks with the real sword. You move fast, Dany and seem to pick it up fast and easily what I’m telling you to do. You might be a natural.”

Daenerys shook her head “you’re just going easy on me.”

“I am but that doesn’t change the fact that you seem to be a natural.” Jon said as he dropped his sword before continuing to speak “I want you to try and hit me.” He challenged her, Daenerys swung without hesitation making Jon move so that she missed her target.

When Daenerys would swing, Jon would move fast making her always miss him as she couldn’t land a hit on him. Daenerys swung high, making Jon duck as he stuck out his foot. Making her trip and fall on her back, Daenerys looked up at Jon who stood above her. He smiled lightly as he stared into her eyes, Daenerys took the opportunity to take him by surprise as she pulled on both his feet with her hands, making him lose his balance and fall next to her. Daenerys quickly sat on top of him, pointing the wooden sword at his neck as she sat on top of him. Jon looked up at her in shock, breathing heavily as he placed his hand on her hip.

Daenerys planted a kiss on his lips, letting out a yelp as he turned and took her with him. Making her lay under him as he rolled them over, whispering in her ear “never let your guard down with your enemy.” His breath was warm as he kissed down her neck before hovering over her lips.

Daenerys let out a chuckle as she leant up to capture his lips again, making him moan into her mouth as she let a hand graze over his crotch. “Dany, you need to continue to practice.” He mumbled against her mouth as she bucked up her hips to graze against his.

Daenerys ignored him as she wrapped her legs around him, locking his body against hers as she kissed him deeply. Jon thoughts of practice flew out the window as he kissed back letting his free hand travel over her thick clothes, feeling the curves that hid underneath them.

“we can practice tomorrow again.” Daenerys whispered against his mouth as her hand flew into his hair, undoing the bun that Jon usually wore. Making his hair fall freely over his face, Daenerys gripped some of the curls into her hand as she kissed on the spot in his neck that she knew drove him insane.

Yes, Jon thought as he lost himself into her. They could practice tomorrow again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this probably sucks hard but i hope you enjoyed some of it.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment if u want


End file.
